The Heated Three
by yaoifannumba1
Summary: The Kyuubi is in heat and Naruto's worried as he stares up at Sasuke and Gaara who are willing to help him. What will he do?


**I wrote this one a very long time ago. Belive it or not, I have a very long list of stories I have written over the years. Most of them being NaruXSasu and mostly all of them having hot manly sex, but in this one I added a certain red head into the mix and created a threesome!**

**The Heated Three**

Naruto groaned, and Sasuke and Gaara looked at him in worry. The blonde had been groaning for the past few minutes and it seemed as if the boy was in pain.

Naruto whimpered slightly and clutched his stomach in his sleeping state. He gasped out softly and turned onto his side, sweat glistening on his forehead.

Sasuke and Gaara were more than worried. Both of them held the blonde deep within their hearts so deep that it was hard for either of them to explain.

The three of them had been put together for a special mission that they were on now and Naruto had fell asleep hallway through. The mission was a secret to none, but the blonde, and Gaara and Sasuke knew exactly what to do, what had to be done, though they didn't know all the details to why it had to be done. They'd just have to ask Naruto.

Sasuke crawled over to the blonde and shook his shoulders lightly to try and wake him, while Gaara watched.

Naruto gasped and his eyes opened, revealing the blue orbs that both of the boy's loved more than anything. He bit his lip as he saw both of them looking at him and then turned away onto his other side.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke started.

"It's nothing," Naruto said, biting his lip harder.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Gaara said, crawling over, "Tell us."

Naruto shook his head.

Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto," he started, "This mission was to help you."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at them.

"What?!"

"We were given this mission to help you," Gaara said, "We don't know exactly why, but…"

"Hokage-sama told us what we'd have to do," Sasuke said.

Narutos face turned bright red and he shook his head.

"No," he said, turning away again, "It has nothing to do with either of you."

Naruto then gasped and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Naruto tell us. What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head, his face contorted with pain.

"Please," Gaara said, "We can't help if you don't tell us what's wrong."

Naruto groaned in pain and embarrassment.

"K-Kyuubi," he gasped out.

"Is there something wrong with the seal?" Gaara asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"H-Heat."

Sasuke and Gaara's eyes widened.

"Kyuubi's in heat?" Sasuke asked, blushing.

Naruto nodded.

"Uh huh," he managed, "It hurts..."

"What do you want us to do?" Gaara asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"N-No," he said, "You can't."

Sasuke sighed and removed the blanket that was covering the blonde, and Naruto tried to hide his embarrassment with his legs.

Sasuke then leaned forward and kissed the blonde's lips gently.

"Tell us what we have to do," he said into the blonde's ear, nipping at its shell.

Naruto moaned softly from the action, but then shook his head.

"No," he whined.

Gaara turned the boy onto his back and spread his legs, revealing the blonde's growing problem.

Naruto's face flushed with embarrassment.

Sasuke kissed the boy again and then moved his kisses down to the boy's neck, nipping at the heated skin.

Naruto moaned at the kisses, then he felt another pair of lips kiss his chest. He looked down and saw Gaara kissing him. He gasped softly and leaned his head back.

"G-Gaara? What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Tsunade said for us _both _to help," Gaara explained.

Sasuke smirked at the answer and continued sucking and licking at the boy's neck.

Naruto closed his eyes and moaned.

"B-But--" he started.

"Shh," Sasuke said, putting a finger to the blonde's lips, "Just let us help."

Gaara smirked against the blonde's skin and moved to nip at the boy's nipples, earning a sharp gasp from the blonde.

Sasuke moved to the blonde's neck and started licking and sucking, making small red hickeys on the tan skin, while Gaara made hickeys on a tan chest as he flicked his tongue on the tips of the blonde's pert nubs.

"Sasuke…Gaara…" Naruto moaned, arching into the touches, "Please…"

Gaara moved down to the blonde's stomach, swirling his tongue around the boy's navel.

Naruto arched as a tongue dipped into his bellybutton once and then a second time. He moaned as it was done a third time, panting slightly.

Sasuke nipped the boy's shoulders and moved down to the blonde's chest as Gaara worked lower.

Naruto gasped as a tongue flicked across the tip of his erection.

"Oh!"

Gaara smirked and did the action again, creating the same reaction.

Sasuke kissed the blonde's nipples, and then started to tease them with his tongue as Gaara teased below the blonde below.

Naruto gasped arching at the touches.

"Oh please…uh," he panted, his hips jerking forward.

He squeezed his eyes closed and gripped the blankets next to him, panting harshly at the ministrations.

Sasuke and Gaara continued their teasing, until Naruto couldn't take it anymore then Gaara took the blonde's member into his mouth and Sasuke sucked on the blonde's nipple, while he twisted the other with his fingers.

Naruto moaned loudly at the duel feelings and his body didn't know what to do. His legs spread wider, while at the same time his back arched and he gripped the blankets tighter between his fingers.

Naruto panted, sweat glistening on his forehead, his head was thrown back and his lips were parted slightly as he breathed. His breathe was hot as was the rest of his body and he felt like he was in a oven, being burned alive.

"G-Gaara…S-Sasuke…" he moaned, "Mmm."

The two boy's above him smirked and continued their ministrations. After a few seconds, Naruto could feel something building in his stomach and he knew it was coming.

"Uh…I-I…"

Sasuke glanced down at Gaara, sending a silent message and Gaara pulled the blonde's member from his mouth.

Naruto groaned in disappointment and then he felt himself lifted up. He looked at the two in confusion, but then Gaara moved behind him and he heard the sound of a zipper. His face flushed and he was pushed onto his knees.

Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonde's lips, distracting him as Gaara got ready for the next step.

Naruto felt a finger enter him and he jerked in surprise.

"Shh," Sasuke whispered into his ear, licking at the shell.

Naruto moaned at the action, and his face heated up. Sasuke kissed his neck, his breathe and tongue, sending blood rushing downward, while a finger searched inside of him, stretching him. A second finger entered and Naruto gasped.

Sasuke kissed him in assurance.

"Just relax," he said, "It'll feel better soon."

Sasuke moved to the boy's chest licking downward, and a third and final finger was entered.

Naruto whimpered, tears coming to his eyes, but the tears were quickly kissed away and a pale hand caressed his cheek gently as his lips were captured in a searing kiss.

Naruto felt the fingers search for a moment, moving in and out and then they were removed. He was then pulled into a lap and he felt something else enter him, something bigger.

He gasped, closing his eyes, and Gaara lowered him until he was fully sheathed.

Sasuke whispered words of comfort to the blonde, while Gaara gave reassuring kisses to the boy's back.

Finally, Naruto nodded, and Sasuke glanced at Gaara.

Gaara lifted the blonde's hips and brought him down onto his throbbing erection.

Naruto gasped out softly, moaning softly and Gaara did the action again, moving slightly.

Sasuke kissed the blonde's chest and worked his way down, while Gaara brought the blonde's hips up and down.

Suddenly, Naruto gave a yell of pleasure and both boy's smirked.

Gaara homed in on the spot and brought the boy's hips down a little faster.

Sasuke moved down, gripping the blonde's now weeping erection and licked the tip.

Naruto cried out in pleasure from the actions.

"Oh…Uh…please," he begged, and Gaara sped up his actions, while Sasuke teased the slit of the boy's erection.

Naruto's head fell back as he gave regular interval yells of pleasure.

Sasuke engulfed the blonde's erection and with his other hand reached into his own pants, gripping his own erection. He moaned as he moved his hand up and down the organ between his legs, and Naruto gasped at the heat of the mouth.

Gaara sped up and Naruto's screams got louder and Sasuke's hand moved faster as did the erection moving in and out of his mouth.

Naruto felt a similar feeling building in his stomach and knew he was almost there.

"F-Faster…" he moaned loudly.

Gaara sped up as much as he could and all three of the boys felt the same feeling building inside of their stomachs as their climaxes neared.

Sasuke's hand gripped him tightly, moving faster as he tried to reach his release.

A few minutes later, Naruto cried out as he released into Sasuke's mouth, which the raven drank happily. Gaara grunted slightly as his release came and his eyes closed in pleasure.

Sasuke on the other hand, pouted slightly, unable to reach his zenith.

Naruto bit his lip and then leaned forward, kissing the raven boy.

Sasuke was more than surprised by the action.

"Since you helped me," Naruto said, "I will help you."

Sasuke gasped as he was pushed down onto the ground and Gaara smirked and pounced, joining the fun.

The threes moans filled the area, being heard from village to village. Screams sounded through the night announcing their pleasure, ecstasy, and fulfillment and it was then that everyone knew that a threesome had been born.

**There it is. Hope you liked it. As for those who have been reading my stories, you might have noticed how I've been spitting out stories in the past few days. Just know there's more to come!!!**


End file.
